Diffrent a resurected fanfic
by Namelikely
Summary: This is a Arthur yoai so if you do not like boy x boy dont read okay. Contains a Buster x Arthur relationship as well as some other relation ships. Some other characters are gay/bi. Also this is a continued fanfic by a fan of the original writer. Please enjoy
1. Different chapter 1

~This is a continued fanfic. The author who originally wrote has sadly discontinued it. So I have decided to continue writing it myself. The first 2 chapters will be posted in their original forms, but the rest of the book will be written by me. Thank you and have a good reading.~

"Hey Buster!" Authur Said As Buster Closed His Locker. He Was Dressed In His Gym Clothes Ready To Practice For The Big Soccer Game.

"Hey Authur!" Buster Said Excitedly. "What's Up?"

"Nothing, Wanna Come To My Tree House After School And Do Home Work?"

"I Thought Your Tree House Was Too Weak To Hold Us Anymore Remember?" Buster Said With A Questioned Look On His Face.

"My Dad Made It Even Bigger And Stronger And It Looks A lot Better!" Authur Exclaimed. "Besides I Have Tew Tell Yew Some Things..."

"Ok Maybe We Can Stop To Get A Custered Filled Dill Pickle I'm Starving!" Buster Held His Tummy. [A/N] Custered Filled Dill Pickle? Gewd Luck With That Buster!

"Ok See You After Gym." Being That Gym Was Authurs Last Class Of The Day.

"Ok See Yew After Astrology." Sadly Buster Didn't Have Gym With Authur.

"Ok Lets Do The Homework We Have Classes Together In." Buster Said Taking Out His Algebra Text Book.

"Can We Do English Home Work First? We Have A 1000 Word Essay Due Friday!" Authur Said Taking Out His Research.

"How About We Just Sit Here And Read A Stack Of Bionic Bunnie: The New Generation Comic Books. That's What We Always Used To Do At Your Old Tree House But I Have To Say It Has Much More Room This Time And It Has A Door And Curtains. This Is The Perfect Place To Just Watch Evil Space Alien Movies!" Buster Explained Himself. That's All He Wanted To Do Today.

"Ok Buster But Just For An Half An Hour Maybe 45 Minutes."

"Yay!" Buster Exclaimed Tossing Authur One Of His Comic Books. He Continued One That He Already Started In Astrology Class.

"Buster Do You Want To The New Group In School? Authur Asked.

"Uhm... What's It Called? Does It Involve Evil Space Aliens Invading The Earth?"

"No. Its A Group... Who Support People Who Like The Same Sex... Like Me..." Authur Said Slowly. [A/N] Only I Have The Power Tew Make Characters Gay! =D JK (Just Kidding) Please Keep Reading!

"So You Like Boys And Not Girls?" Buster Asked With Concern.

"Yupp..." Authur Said Slowly Once Again.

Buster Moved Over Closer To Authur. "Wow! I Thought I Was The Only One!"

"So You Like Boys Too?" Authur Asked Looking Surprised. "Why Didn't You Tell Me?"

"Yupp! I Thought You Would Laugh At Me." Buster Exclaimed.

"No Why Would I Do That? Your My Best Friend!"

Buster Shruged. He Saw Authur Looking At Him So He Looked Back. And They Got Closer, And Closer, And-

~Sorry to cut the fun short. But that's where this chapter ends. If you liked this then please check out the second chapter. Thanks for reading and bye~


	2. Different chapter 2

~Chapter Two~

Buster Pushes Arthur Back A Little, "We Really Shouldn't Be Doing This…"

"You're Right! It Was Silly Of Me To Think…"

"ARTHUR MOM SAYS COME DO YOUR CHORES!" D.W. Shouted From The House Door.

"It's Fine," Buster Said With A Smile. "Just Text Me."

"Ok," Arthur Smiled.

Arthur Was So Caught Up In Chores And Homework That He Forgot To Text Buster. Arthur Thought Buster Would Be Mad At Him So He Stopped Writing His Essay Which He Was Almost Done With And Texted Buster.

Arthur: Hey Buster! Sorry I Didn't Text You I Got Caught Up In Chores And Homework…

Buster: It's Fine! I'm Watching The "Bionic Bunny" Marathon And Francine Just Talked Me To Death About Soccer For An Hour So Yeah.

Arthur: Oh Ok… I'm Still Sorry Bout Earlier.

Buster: It's Fine… It Was My Fault… Truth Is I Was Nervous.

Arthur: Me Too. You Want to Go To The Ice cream Shop Tomorrow? Buy One Get One Free On Me!

Buster: OH BOY! I CANT WAIT!

Arthur: Ok See You Then!

By Now Buster Was Sleepy And Was About To Go To Sleep When Fern Texted Him. "Hmm… What Could She Want At 11:45?"

Fern: UGH BUSTER IM SO ANGRY!

Buster: Fern Your Never Angry What's The Problem?

Fern: MY PARENTS ARE JUST NOW TELLING ME THAT I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER AND HES MOVING IN WITH US SOON! HIS NAMES PUDDEN…

Buster: MMM! PUDDING!

Fern: No Buster Not The Kind You Eat… Besides Arthurs Probably Going to Be All On Him Like That Other Kid At Our School… Uhhm What's His Name? Kyle!

Buster: I Don't Blame Arthur He's… I Mean Eww! Wait You're Saying Pudden Is A Twoink?

Fern: This Is The Main Reason I'm Angry… Buster You're my Friend Since Middle School. You Know I Lost Trust From Every Body Else Except Sue-Ellen… Especially When Muffy Told The Cheer Leading Team I Did Things With George… And You Do Know How I Feel About Twoinkz…

Buster: Yes I Do Fern.

Fern: Buster Promise Me You Will Never Be A Twoink!

Buster: Every One Is Different… Even Twoinkz…

Fern: I Don't Care! It's Just… WRONG! But I Got School In The Morning… Nite.

Buster: Nite.

Buster Put His Cell On The Charger And Tucked Himself In Bed. "But I'm Already A Twoink…" He Thought As He Fell Asleep.

The Next Day The Alarm Went Off And Buster Hit The Snooze Button, "Just Five More Minutes Mommy!" He Said In His Sleep. Five Minutes Later The Alarm Went Off Louder Causing Him To Jump And Fall Of The Bed. "IM UP! IM UP!" He Said Clicking The Off Button. He Got Off The Floor And Went To The Bathroom. After Taking A Shower And Brushing His Teeth And Getting Dressed He Grabbed His Book Bag And Cell And Hurried Out The House To The Bus Stop So He Won't Be Late For The Bus. On His Way To The Bus Stop He Noticed He Had Two Text Messages.

Arthur: Good Morning Buster!

Buster: Good Morning!

Fern: Buster I'm So Mad! My Dad Told Me Pudden Is Moving In Next Week And Not Next Month Like He Told Me…

Buster: That Sucks Sorry To Hear That…

Sue-Ellen: Hey Buster! Don't Be Late For Economics Or You Get Detention!

Buster: Thanks For The Heads Up.

Binky: Hey Buster We Should Meet Up Later!

Buster: I'm Already Meeting Up With Arthur…

After Replying To All His Messages Buster Continued Walking To The Bus Stop. When He Got There It Was Only Binky There.

"Hey Buster," Binky Said In A Kind Of Mad Tone. "How Come You Can't Meet Up With Me Instead Of Arthur?"

"Sorry Binky But Arthur Asked Me First…" Buster Said. "How About Tomorrow?"

"Sure I Guess So But Its Nott Fair Being That You Are My First Crush…" Binky Trailed Off.

"Yeah But You're a Closeted Twoink And Arthur Is Just Now Telling Me He's One" Buster Quieted Down Because He Saw Francine Coming.

"Fine… But You're a Closeted Twoink Too… So Why Can't We Have A Down Low Relationship?" Binky Asked.

"Because I Don't Want Arthur To Find Out Because I Told Him I Thought I Was The Only One… And I Don't Want Fern To Find Out Because Our Friendship Would Come To An End. Besides I Don't Plan To Stay In The Closet That Long… I'm The Cuddling Type." Buster Explained.

'Find Out What?" Francine Budded In.

"Nothing!" Buster And Binky Yelled At The Same Time.

Fine Then Don't Tell Me!* Francine Said Angrily.

That's When Fern And Sue-Ellen Arrived At The Bus Stop Together And It Became Silent. Three Minutes Later The Bus Came. Buster Sat In The Front With Arthur Like Always; ((The Bus Already Picked Up George, Arthur, Kyle, and Brain); Binky Always Sat In The Back Of The Bus By His Self; Fern Sat Next To George Being They Had A Thing Going On Between Them; And Every Body Just Sat Down. Kyle Knew They All Had A Looong Bus Ride Before They Get To School. (He's A Orange Cat And Kind of Tall. He Wares Forrest Green Shorts And A Neon Green Shirt.) So He Started Texting Arthur Who Was In Front Of The Bus With Buster.

Kyle: Hey Arthur!

Arthur: Hey Kyle What's Up?

Kyle: Nothing... Just Miss Talking To You...

Arthur: I Miss Talking To You Too.

Kyle: You Always Sit Next To Buster... Can You Please Sit Next To Me For Once?

Arthur: Yeah Sure I Guess... Hold On...

"Buster Would You Mind If I Sat Next To Kyle For Once?" Arthur Asked.

"No Not At All." Buster Replied.

When The Bus Came To A Stop Light Arthur Moved To The Back Of The Bus To Sit With Kyle. Buster Now Stretched Out His Legs On The Whole Seat. He Saw Arthur Cuddling With Kyle And Got Jealous A Little So He Texted Binky.

Buster: Hey Binky...

Binky: What Do You Want?

Buster: Nothing Just Bored...

Binky: You Should Come To My House its A Whole Lot Of Fun.

Buster: I Would But Arthur Asked Me To Go Get Ice cream With Him...

That's When Arthur Texted Him.

Arthur: Would You Be Mad If I Canceled Our Plans After School?

Buster: No Not At All... I'll Just Make Other Plans...

Arthur: Great! You're The Bestest Friend Ever!

So Buster Continued To His Conversation With Binky.

Binky: Ice cream Is For Chumps...

Buster: Well I Won't Be Going With Arthur To Get Ice cream No More... Bummer!

Binky: Good You Can Sleep Over At My House My Parents Won't Be There They Went On Vacation. Buster: I Have To Ask My Mom...

Binky: Ok.

"We Been On This Bus For 15 Minutes! Ugh I Hate The Long Bus Rides To Elwood City High!" Fern Exclaimed.

"Yes And We Have An Estimated 35 Minutes To Go." Brain Said.

"Shut Up Brain Nobody Asked You!" Sue-Ellen Chimed In.

"Can You Please Tell Me What Did I Do To Make You Angry At Me!" Brain Got Mad.

"You Support Twoinkz!" Sue-Ellen And Fern Said At The Same Time.

Kyle Broke From Arthurs Arms, "EVERY BODY HAS THEIR OWN PREFERENCES AND OPINIONS!" He Yelled.

"It's Just So Wrong!" Fern Countered.

Buster Just Stared At The Friends Arguing. It Wasn't Like This Is In Elementary School. When Every Body Started Middle School Every Body Just Went They Separate Ways.

"Since Its So Wrong I'm A Twoik Too!" Francine Exclaimed. "I Go Out With Samantha!"

"Samantha? The Tibble Twins Sister In Law?" Gasped Arthur.

"Yupp!" Francine Said Proudly. Buster Started Texting Binky Again So He Can Tune Out The Argument.

Buster: Binky... I Feel Uncomfortable...

Binky: Just Deal With It. We Will Be At School In Another 10 Minutes.

Buster Didn't Text Back Binky Because He Didn't Know What To Say So He Put His iPod On Blast And Put The Music In His Ears.

"Ugh More Twoinks... Just What We Need..." Fern Said Ironically.

"What Ever..." Kyle Turned To Arthur And Blushed. "We Should Like... Go Out... You Know Like Boyfriend And Boyfriend..."

"Sure I'd Love To!" Arthur Said Excitedly.

Later That Day Buster Packed His Bag To Go Stay The Weekend With Binky.

"Ugh! I'm So Mad At Arthur! I Thought He Liked Me! Not Kyle..." Buster Put His Bag On His Shoulders And Grabbed His Cell Realizing He Has Three Text Messages.

Arthur: Why Aren't You Answering My Calls?

Buster Hit Delete.

Arthur: Are You Mad At Me? What Ever I Did Buster I'm Sorry!

He Hit Delete Again.

Arthur: PLEASE BUSTER IM BEGGING YOU!

For The Third Time... Delete!

Then He Texted Binky.

Buster: I'm On My Way I'll Be There In Five Minutes.

Binky: Finally! What Took You So Long?

Buster: Getting Ready.

Binky: Ok Hurry Up.

Buster Kissed His Mother, "Bye Mom!"

"Ok Sweety Have Fun!" She Called As Buster Shut The Door Behind Him. * *

"I Had Fun Today Binky Thanks For Taking Me To The Pizzeria! They Had Tasty Smoothies." Buster Said Changing Into His Bionic Bunny T Shirt And Taking Off His Pants.

"No Problem." Binky Replied. "You Just Looked Really Stressed."

"Yeah... I Like Arthur And I Thought He Liked Me... But He Likes Kyle More And Now They Go Out." Buster Explained. "I Almost Kissed Arthur... If I Did I Would Have Regretted It..."

"Its Going To Be Ok. How About You Kiss Me Instead You Might Like It Better And You Won't Regret It."

Well...* Buster Thought. *Arthur Made Me Mad So Its Pay Back Time!*

Buster Sat On Binkys Bed And Binky Got Closer And Their Lips Met. One Kiss Turned Out Into A Make Out Session And Binky Layed Buster On His Bed And Got Between His Legs. "Are You Sure You Want To Go Through With This?" Binky Asked In A Soft Voice.


	3. Different chapter 3

Different chapter 3

" Are you sure you want to go through with this?" Binky asked in a soft voice. Buster thought about it. "Yes... no... maybe? Do I really wanna get back at Arthur this much? And even if I do is this really the right way?" All these ran through his head. It was quiet for about 10 seconds until Binky got off of Buster. This snapped Buster out of his hypnotized state. "Huh?" "It's okay if you don't wanna do it, I understand," Binky said in an empathetic voice. Buster sat up and looked at Binky. It didn't seem as if he was mad about Buster's backing out, but Buster still felt the need to apologize. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel right having sex. Buster said, "If you want me to go home, I will." Buster said getting up. Binky grabbed his arm stopping him. "Dude you can stay. I'm not gonna kick you out because you don't like me." Binky didn't seem heart broken or sad he just seemed like regular old Binky. Buster sat back down on Binky's bed and said "Oh thanks." The was rest of their night went the same as any sleep over would. Video games, junk food, more junk food, and a sugar crash.

(Read household, 7:26 pm)

Arthur walked out of the kitchen after dinner. D.W, now 11 years old, followed behind trying to get him to him to give her the answers on her homework. "So, a train leaves a station in Baltimore at 4:00 am going a speed of 45 mph. Another train leaves Pittsburgh at 3:50 going a speed of 58 mph when will the trains cross? I bet you can't solve that one!" D.W said. Arthur didn't respond. "C'mon I need help! Please help me!" Arthur turned around and responded to her. " D.W, I refuse to help you! Every time I do I end up doing all the work! Besides you didn't even try it, the moment you came home you offered me 4 dollars to do it for you." Arthur said walking up the steps. D.W of course continued to follow him. He walked into bathroom and cleaned off his glasses. As he was putting them back on he noticed that D.W had not said a word since they got up the steps.

He looked over at the door, where she was standing. She had a smug grin on her face and just by looking at her Arthur knew that she knew something that he didn't want her to know. "Sooo, are you gonna tell me?" She said. "Tell you about what?" D.W chuckled at his response. "About you and Kyyyle." She said as her smile became even bigger. Arthur's eyes widened as if he had just seen a ghost. "How did you find out?" He asked in a seemingly normal yet off edge voice. D.W reached into her pocket and pulled out his phone. "I'm reading Oliver Twist in class." She said tossing him his phone. He caught it and immediately went to his texts. Kyle had texted him three times in the past 16 minutes. "Don't worry I only read one of them and I won't tell mom and dad, what happened in this bathroom stays in this bathroom." She said turning around, walking out of the bathroom and down the steps. He walked out a few seconds after her and started to walk towards his room only to stop at D.W's room. He looked at it, seeing how much it had changed. "Back then it was pony pictures, dolls, Tiara's, and princess dresses but, now it's figurines, books, art materials, sketchbooks, and issues of her own comic, called Make And Model, and a bunch of other things. He had never really taken the time to see how his sister had changed and grown until now. D.W wasn't the same D.W he was always annoyed with as a kid, the fact that she knew how to pick pocket already assured him of that.

"Hey Arthur Dark Bunny Begins is about to come on!" Kate, now 8 years old, yelled from down stairs snapping Arthur out of his trance. "Oh coming!" He said running down the steps. As he reached the bottom of stairs he got a text from Kyle. He stopped and checked it.

Kyle: Hey Arthur!

Arthur: Hey Kyle what're you doing.

Kyle: Nothin just wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out tomorrow.

Arthur: yeah I was planning to go to the Sugar Bowl for ice cream.

Kyle: cool, it's a date.

Arthur: yeah it's a date.

He put his phone back in his pocket and walked into the living room taking a seat on the couch with the rest of his family.


End file.
